


we're all under the same sun

by qtwonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtwonboo/pseuds/qtwonboo
Summary: All it probably takes for him to get out of despondency, was for Wonwoo to enter his life.Ang laki talaga ng impact ng isang Jeon Wonwoo kay Seungkwan 'no?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo





	we're all under the same sun

**Author's Note:**

> \- temporary lang muna yung tags, but the tw/cw are: (mention of) depression, suicidal — so please read at your own risk  
> \- i am not trying to romanticise or think of depression or suicidal people as an "aesthetic" and just for my own amusement — as some might say or think and i know this is a heavy topic but i mean no harm, this is actually based on what i feel and think as i wrote this and please, if you ever need help, please don't hesitate to ask for, i'll be leaving my twitter account at the end so you can dm me if you ever need someone to talk to  
> \- this might be a chaptered story or i'll edit it, not too sure  
> \- not proofread and unbeta-ed 
> 
> (putting the tw/cw again)
> 
> TW/CW: (mentions of) depression, suicidal thoughts

Nakakapagod.

'Yan lang talaga ang nasa isip ni Seungkwan at wala nang iba. 

Pero kahit ganyan, pinipilit pa rin niya. Pinipilit pa niyang makaya ang lahat.

He was never like this. Well, until a year ago. Hindi niya rin alam kung saan ba nagsimula ang lahat. Wala namang problema sa mga katrabaho niya, ganun din sa mga kaibigan niya. Mas lalong walang problema sa pamilya nila.

Pero bakit?

Bakit umalis siya? Bakit ang layo niya ngayon sa lahat ng taong malapit sa kaniya? Bakit wala siyang sinabi sa kahit na kanino, na aalis siya? Bakit wala siyang paramdam?

Bakit siya nakatayo ngayon sa rehas ng tulay?

He doesn't know too.

He doesn't know what to do anymore. What to feel. He feels so empty. Like he's an empty shell that has lost its pearl. 

And right now, standing at the railing of the very bridge in this town he went to, he doesn't understand. 

He can't feel. 

Hindi niya mawari kung bakit wala siyang maramdaman ngayon. Oo, malungkot siya. Pero walang luha. Baka naubos na? O sadyang pagod na rin yung mata niyang lumuha? Hindi siguro ganun. He's just there, standing on the edge of the bridge. Medyo mataas, kung aaminin niya. Pero hindi. Hindi niya naiisip 'yun. 

He doesn't have any plans. Just that, he's so exhausted. He's just looking at the sky, feeling the cold breeze that accompanies the bright moonlight. 

"Tatalon ka ba?" 

A voice spoke to him and Seungkwan closed his eyes. Ang kulit, sinabing hindi nga ako tata—

"Don't."

Seungkwan opened his eyes and searched for the owner of that voice. He looked down to see that the person was leaning against the railing of the bridge. The person was looking right at the moon, admiring how beautiful it is, how calming the night is with this bright moon. 

Tumingin naman siya kay Seungkwan pagkatapos and offered his hand to him, indirectly telling him that he should get down. Pero hindi ito tinanggap ni Seungkwan. He just crouched down and sat there. Hindi naman niya nga kasi talaga intensyon na tumalon. And he never really have the courage to do it, even if he thought about it a lot. Sobrang nakakapagod lang daw kasi talaga. Sobrang... nakakasawa na rin. 

"Bakit?" tanong ni Seungkwan. And the person looked really surprised at his question, then he laughed. "Bakit ang alin?" And silence enveloped them for a few seconds, Seungkwan is almost admiring how the moon is so bright like a sun under the dark sky and let his thoughts flow once again until the person spoke once again. "Bakit ako andito? Bakit pinigilan kita? Bakit kita kinakausap ngayon?" 

At ngayon, gusto na lang niyang batukan yung tao dahil nasira yung mood niya. "Hindi." aniya. 

"Eh ano?" the person asked again. Hinarap ni Seungkwan ang lalaking nakasandig pa rin sa may rehas ng tulay. "Bakit nakakainis ka?" 

"Grabe ka naman sakin," sabi ng lalaki habang nakasalumbaba ito. "Ayoko lang naman maka-witness ng taong tatalon sa tulay, 'no." "Eh hindi naman talaga ako tatalon." 

"Weh?" at dito, napatingin yung lalaki kay Seungkwan. "Oo nga. Kulit." 

"Hey," tawag ng lalaki sa kanya at nilingon niya ito. Pagkalingon niya, iniabot sa kanya ng lalaki 'yung strawberry milk na kaparehas sa iniinom niya ngayon. Nag-alinlangan pa siya kasi una sa lahat, hindi niya kilala yung tao, pangalawa — anong gagawin niya sa strawberry milk?

But the latter made it obvious to the other that he should take the strawberry milk. The person smiled at Seungkwan when he took the milk from his hand. 

At parang nabasa talaga ng lalaki ang isip ni Seungkwan. "Wonwoo. That's my name." 

Tumango lang si Seungkwan habang tinutusok 'yung straw sa karton. "Ikaw?" "Anong ako?" Seungkwan asked and looked at Wonwoo while sipping his strawberry milk that the other gave to him. 

"Anong pangalan mo? What should I call you?" He averted his gaze again to the moon and continued drinking his milk. "Is it necessary? 'Di naman na tayo siguro magkikita ulit after nito." "Eh bakit andito ka lagi every week?" 

Seungkwan didn't look back this time, but Wonwoo looked at him instead of the moon that the other was looking at. "What? Stalker ka ba? Kaya mo ba ako nilapitan ngayon? Heck, you probably even know my name." 

He was amused with how the thought about it. And with that, he let out another laugh, a quiet one that won't bother the people sleeping at this hour, but loud and bright enough to be so comforting to hear. "Would I still ask your name if kilala na kita?"

Dahil sa sinabi ni Wonwoo, napabunting hininga na lamang siya bago nagsalita muli. "Seungkwan." Wonwoo just nodded, still sipping his almost empty box of strawberry milk. "That's a pretty name." "Not really."

"Sus, nahihiya ka lang eh." Biro ng isa sa kanya at agad namang tumawa. Tahimik. Nagtagal pa ng ilang minuto 'yung katahimikan bago nagsalita muli si Seungkwan na.

"You know what," aniya habang nakatingin ang nanluluhang mga mata nito sa buwan. "sobrang... nakakapagod lang." dugtong pa niya.

"'Di ko alam, pero... parang... ayoko lang?"

"Like, napapagod ka nang mabuhay.. even if you know that there's no reason or causing you sadness kasi maayos naman buhay mo, but... you know... you just... want to disappear?" Seungkwan said as a tear fell down, then it continued, "Basta.. parang ganun lang."

Hindi umimik si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Seungkwan. He just let the other weep silently, letting him know that he's listening and he can continue further if he wants. And as if Seungkwan knew about his intention, he continued.

"It hurts."

"It hurts so much. Sobrang bigat din sa pakiramdam. Really, nothing is even making me sad. Well, I am aware that I'm just actually hurting myself for thinking such things... and also for believing those."

Before Wonwoo knew, his body moved on its own. Nakaupo na rin siya ngayon sa rehas ng tulay katabi ni Seungkwan. And the other noticed it but did not speak about it. With the both of them looking at the moon, they both sat there comfortably — 'yung isa nakaupo lang at 'yung isa, umiiyak ng tahimik.

It's a long night. They have all the time naman, so he took his sweet time, still thinking about things and crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: qtwonboo
> 
> you're not alone, okay? i am here or someone is there to help you.


End file.
